Kamen Rider: Red Dragon
by ds hero
Summary: What if Issei was born in a rich family and has a twin sister, but he was toss to he nanny/sister who was a Nephalem and who has a brother that has the power of the Kamen Riders. Well let just say he become stronger with each give he gain.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider: Red Dragon 1: Prolog of Sadness, Anger, and Joy

 **Disclaimer:** just the story, I own.

 **Intaki estates**

"Gratulation Master and Mistress Intaki- Huh?" A Nanny greet to the owners of the mansion when a newborn boy was push into her arms by a serve. "You now in charge of that fillit reject child, keep it out of the manor at all time and make sure no outsider has see it." the master said, as he and his wife head to bed with their newborn daughter that has flaming hair. "Huh!" "We don't expect brunet in the family, they always bring bad luck with them everywhere they go." "Huh?!".

 **In the side house**

"I can't believe those nice folk are actually jerks underneath, well don't worry my little Issei, Hata-Onee-chan will protect you until you become strong enough to protect your harem from any threat my little harem king. Or is it difficult for you to be raise by a Nephalem, because you going to know everything about the world I came from." Hata said as angel wings sprout from her shoulders and demon wings sprout from the center of her back. She use them as a blanket while she turn in for the night.

 **2 years later**

"Come on Issei,you can do it!" Hata said as Issei begin to take his first steps. "Ha...ta…" He said the moment he reached her arms. "Your first word… OMG you say your first word and it was my name!" She squeak as she rub him with her cheeks while making him giggle with joy.. "You will become the strongest there is, especially when you release your hidden power." From a window in the mansion, someone has was them in envy.

 **2 more years later**

Hata watch Issei play with his twin sister A.O. (means alpha omega) in secret. 'Soon, we'll be free from this horrible place.' "Issei, it time to come in now." "Okay, bye sis." Issei said as he start running to his home, A.O. on the other hand look sad and angry as it was their birthday. Inside their cottage, Issei wait patiently as Hata bring out a cake. There was masks of different kinds draw on it, with insect being the command type. "Happy birthday my little Kamen rider!" "Yay,but whos are the ons on tops?" Hata hold a grumpy face as she speaky. "You did watch all of the series right?" "*gulp* I kind of stop at Decade since he seem like the strongest." *bonk* issei was hit by a toy hammer as Hata's top white short hair rose up in spike as her bottom black spiked down. "Don't think that having the ability to copy other is useful!" "Okay nee-chan." Issei say in fear as Hata come down. "Good because the neo-Heisei riders are much stronger because they have combo changes as well as Ultimate forms. If you want to become stronger then watching them will increase your fighting knowledge." "Okay." Issei say with a smile as Hata took out something. "Now here your present." When Issei remove the gift wrapping, which is newspaper, he saw it was a phone with a circle that has a line cross over it. "555's (Faiz) phone gun." "Issei, this is like the one 555 has, but the difference is that it made for you when you get stronger." She try to continue talk only to be tackle by the young boy. "I love it, and I promise to be strong for my loved ones."

 **Later that night**

"Run Issei!" Hata said as they are escaping, she plan everything perfectly, but Issei has told his sister because he doesn't want to worry her, but she a brat. Issei keep saying 'I'm sorry' while they run into a cliff wall. "Hold it right there!" The two turn around to see a group of men with handguns and Issei's ex-family. "Hand over the boy and we let him live." The _father_ said as Hata push Issei behind her. "I thought you don't want him!" She said before the _mother_ speak. "Don't be foolish, we don't want people to know we have a son we abandon. Now walk slowly away from him if you care for his safety." Hata did what she was told and stood at the middle. "Your services is no longer needed." The rich couple say as they snap their fingers and Hata was shot all over. After all the bullets are fired, Hata was still standing, laughing like a maniac as her hair sprout out. "You got me, thought a sacrifice is still needed." She raise her hands as her wings came out, the couple were cover in ruins. "I knew something like this will happen so I planted bomb seals on you the moment you shown your dark side, to make sure Issei-kun won't become your servant, I'm willing to go to the afterlife while taking you with me!" She slam her palms together and they glow before becoming a bloody mist. "Onee-chan!" Issei yells as he ran at Hata's fallen form. "My little king, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Promise me you become the strongest there is." She strokes his cheek with any strength she has as he nodded while crying. "I'm so happy to raise you that I won't change anything about it." She then went silence as Issei try to wake her up. "Hata… Hata!" The men didn't know what to do now since the people who pay them are dead while A.O. was shocked and scared by the gruesome scene. She then feels something she never want to as she saw her staring at her soul. "I hate you!"

 **A year later**

"Almost there, just need to lose them." Issei is escaping the estate again, he has stay in the mansion by force because his sister become the head of the family business. She have him stay and hope their bond would be repair over time, but she destroy any chance when she break his trust. He work hard and learn everything on the books Hata has left in the cottage, as well as watch all the Neo Heisei Rider episodes. Now he reaches the edge of the estate, only to find a man waiting for him. "Where do you think you're going?" Issei position himself with his left side tilted a bit forward and his knees bend a bit while his arms are up. "I'm going to leave and there's nothing you can do about it." "We see about that little runt." The man said as he ran to grab Issei, only for him to punch him into the stomach with his right, twist his fist for deeper pain, grab his collar with his left, and upper cut him while flip him over. "Not bad, but not enough." The man said as he punch him rapidly, but Issei blocks most of them before side kick him by the left, get on his hands, and spin kick him multiple times before jump over him while double chop him on the base of of the neck. *click* Issei back away from being cut by a blade. "The kid say to keep you alive but she didn't say anything about blood." The man now has a dagger in his hand and begin to slash at him while Issei back away from being cut only to trip on a rock and has a cross slash on his torso. "Finally, better make sure you couldn't escape again." The man walk closer to Issei as he tries to move. 'I can't give up, not when I am so close to freedom.' Right when the dagger was about to stab his legs, Issei blocks it with his left arm, thought a sound of metal hitting metal was heard as Issei's Sacred Gear was summon. **Boost** The dagger was destroyed and Issei has gotten up and launch a palm strike. "Kai!" He sent the man into a boulder then fell to ground. "Can't… Move…" "Don't worry, I take care of the rest." A different man came from a tree and kill the other man with a broadsword that has a trigger and 4 buttons. "Just let me borrow your phone for now." He grab the 555 phone and press some buttons before sliding it on the belt he was wearing. **Standing** **By** Energy travel from the phone to a watch on his right hand before the gear ring was glowing. **Charging Complete** He then grab the phone, switch it to gun mode, and fire some shoots as seals with the Neo Heisei Rider symbols are at the outer ring of the seals. **Drake Power** He press the blue button of his sword after change it to its gun mode, and a robot-dragonfly land near to the guard cross as it tail was attach to the loop. **Hyper** **Shooting** Sphere of energy form at the tip before it was launched into one of them, then multiple to the numbers of seals there are and split into many shoots as the bullets hit all of the rest of the hunting group. "Kabuto… Hyper… Sword…" Issei said as the man walks up to him. "So you're my little bro, don't worry, Hata will explain everything when we get home, and I am Ken Hyoudou."

 **3 years later**

"Come on Issei, you're better than that." A newly revealed Hata say to her brother who is below her sitten form, doing push up. "You're heavy since you are mostly made of metal." Issei then face his sister scary glare. "I let this one slide because you talking about the new body I am in, but remember that you do not talk about a woman weights. Okay?" He only gulp and nodded before continuing his training. "So, how Ddraig?" "He fine, though for some reason he felt something bad will happen." "Oh, well then, we should focus on gaining your dragon mail armor. Better suit up because I'm not holding back." Hata has her hand cover in black and white energy magic while Issei focus his magic on his left arm. **Boost** The booster gear has grown to cover his entire left arm thank to months of training. "Ready!" The two trade blows for blows as Issei continue to boost until he reaches his maximum level. "Take this. Dragon Shot" A small sphere of dense magic form on his palm that he crush and a beam blast from the knuckles, Hata counter it with a barrier of holy and demonic magic before sending multiple spikes at him. "Dragonwave" The spikes vanish before the two lock arm. "You getting better Issei-kun, one day you will inherits Ken's power." "I just hope I would be able to surpass him then." They then jump back and put as much magic while the booster gear was loading. "Dragon Fist" Issei launch his left fist with aura shape as a dragon head while Hata has a Yin-Yang symbol for her. "KAI!" An explosion occurred when their fists met and they were laying on the ground, too tire to move. "Hata-chan… is Ken-chan… coming… today." Issei panted while his elder sister as she get up fast. "He always keep his word so don't you worry, beside you should take a bath."She grab him by the back of his shirt and went home.

 **Near midnight**

The two were waiting for the third to arrive, they waited for 4 hours until they heard a thunk on the door. They open it to find Ken with a giant hole on his chest. "Onee- Chan!" Issei yells as Hata becomes pale. "What happened to you?" Ken walks to the time as if nothing happened to him. "Hata, get the wine. I don't have much time." As Hata go to the kitchen, Ken face his brother. "Happy birthday Issei, here's your gift's from the two of us." After getting his hair ruffle, Issei open his presents. The first is a magenta box with black outlining, cards either slide through the side or enter by the opening, a barcode with a mask that blends in. The second is a small deck of cards, but instead of normal playing cards, they each has picture of a insect or related to one. "Blade… Decade…." "That not all there is." Ken remove his strange watch and give it to Issei. "The Neo Watch, but that's your sacred gear." "Not anymore, it another give." As Hata enter the dining room with a bottle of wine and Issei's birthday cake, the three of them ate as Ken say that he was fighting beings that use foot soldier riders (like in 555, Decade, OOO, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, and Ex-Aid), he was able to defeat all within the area but let his guard down just enough for the head to give him the hole and stole the hyper sword. Issei promises to get it back and get revenge, and the three rest in the couch closely together,and by morning their triangle bond has been destroyed.

 **Present time, Issei's room**

*ring ring ring* "Issei-kun, it's time to wake up!" After hearing his sister, Issei hit the snooze button on his ecchi alarm clock, (his sister got it for him last year) and stretch before looking at his left hand. 'Can't wait to see you again Ddraig, just need to become stronger before I can summon you.' He get and get dress, after putting on the Neo-Watch, he notice the changes it has during the years. 'The first time I saw it the gear was metallic all over, then when Ken-ochii-chan gave it to me it gain a silver outlining, now the outlining is gold ever since I lost the booster gear. Does the super and ultimate form of the riders add the outlining?' Issei went to his closest and open a hidden pandal where all of the rider weapons he has is with him. "Phone Gun, Joker Cards, Hyper Sword, Loading Deck…" He stop at the last one, red curve duel blades with a purple gem in the guard. "Agito…" He hesitated at the last one, remembering that he almost died because of the power before, now he can handle it with ease but has doubt at times. 'It has kill me before, but only because I let it. Now it protect me when I need it.' "Burning Fangs." He smile as he store them in his pockets, the swords folded themselves into fit inside.

 **After Breakfast**

"Heading to school!" Issei said as he went out the door. "Good luck, and bring as many girls as you can!" When Hata say those words, Issei trips on the stairs and crash into his bikes. "I'm not a pervert!" He yell before peddle to school. "Not yet~!" She giggle as he use the extreme way to get to school.

 **AN:** I using ideas from One-Punch DxD: Legacy and Kamen Rider: Sekiryuutei to help form the story, read those stories in the meanwhile as I try to form the story in my head as best as I could. P.S. The group will be complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider: Red Dragon: Date with your Killer

 **Disclaimer:** Henshin

" _What is a Kamen Rider?"_

" _They are the mask heroes and warriors of justice that fight against the evil that created their power."_

" _They hide their identities to protection those weak from harm."_

" _Using the dark power they created light of the innocents."_

" _They come in many form, from science to magical beings to even from the far region of space and time."_

" _Yet the strong of them all are the Neo-Heisei Riders."_

" _Each of the ten Riders has the power to reach the ultimate form"_

" _Becoming more like the creatures they fighting and surviving against death itself."_

" _The ten Rider now must face a new challenge that is the most difficult in their lives."_

" _Letting a semi-pervert boy using their powers."_

 **School ground**

It was a normal school day when Issei flew over the wall and make a dirt cloud when he land with his bike. "Is that Hyoudou Issei?" "His amazing and a cutie." "I heard his has a brother that died in a battle." "Poor boy." "Well I hear that his sister can sometime be confused with a MITF." "Lucky bastard!" "I bet he's rock hard and hanged." "Ain't he's friends with those two perverts?" "He more like a warren when they do something pervey.' "I net Issei-kun is a pervert but don't act like one unless it to the girl he love!" As the students talk about him, KIssei sigh as he lock his bike. 'For once I want to live like a normal kid, soon enough I will have girls that want to sleep with me every night.' He daydream a bit while imagining it. 'Actually, that not a bad thing *slap* WHAT AM I SAYING!" Issei mentally slap himself and realize he reach the kendo club while hearing giggles. 'Should have known." When he reach the source, he found two boys that is his friends peeking in the wall, then blindfolded his eyes. "Matsuda… Motohama…" the two around to see their third friend with an angry face before blacking out. "Knocking some sense into them again Issei?" A girl call Murayasa said as another one call Katase just shake her head. "You should dump them since they aren't worth it." "Can't do that, someone will kill me, plus they kinda fun if they stop and think for once. Well later." As Issei was about to be out of eyes view, one of the girls say. "Don't forget you promise to spar with us next week!"

After dragging them to the tree next to the old school building. "Issei, why do you always ruining our fun?" "Simple because you be in worse condition if I'm not there." "Yet, but you stop hangout with us lately, don't you remember our promise." The three raise their hands as two shout their promise. "To become a harem king!" "...harem king." Issei sweat drop at what he saying before his chums stare at him. "Issei, you not as hyper as of last time, are you losing interest?" "Can you blame him, he has a non-blood sister that many mistakenly as a young hooker, he probably saw her naked many time." "You got that right, mostly because her an airheads at times." The two boys has their jaw hanging as Issei pick his ear. "Thought the main reason is that my brother's death is near but, so you could say I in a bad mood. By the way, do you guy even know what it mean to be a harem king?" This got them silent as Issei continues. "It means that your treat every girl in your harem with equal attention, or else you be just a playboy. So don't think you get away with play with a girl feeling then you don't even deserve her, especially if there are any romantic attachment." "Romantic… attachment…?" The two say in separate timing. "Yeah, only girls that truly love the same boy would want to share him or there won't be a harem, especially since love is a two-way street." Issei finish as his friends has their heads down. "You speak as if you has EX. on having one." "Which only mean one thing that can be true." "Guys," Issei was nervous as his friends pointed at him. "You already have a harem!" Everyone in school heard them and start whispering if Issei is a pervert or not. "How can I be so naive…?" "You really open our eyes…" "Just you wait harem king, WE WILL CATCH UP TO YOU YET!" "Shut Up!" Issei slam them into the ground as he try to release some steam, then he turn around and look up to see a red-hair staring at him. 'Beautiful.' He reach up with his left arm and grab the air before walking away.

 **OCR club**

Rais continue to watch Issei walking away as her Queen asks. "Is there something you found amusing buchou?" "Akeno," Rias then point at Issei. "Do you see the brunette that is walking away." "Yes, I believe that is Issei Hyoudou, second year and friend to the two biggest perverts of the year. Some say he a pervert, yet he's more like a gentleman. He have two siblings but not of blood, his older brother died in some fight yet the weirdest thing is the watch, he had it for almost 10 years yet it seems to be a one of a kind collectable. Fufufu, ain't he the one you have eyes on since the beginning of the semester?" Rias just turn to the third girl in the room. "That depends on your answer Sona, last chance to claim him for your peerage."

"As tending to have someone that knows everything about all the Kamen Rider, he doesn't seem to fit with the students' council. Besides, I already have a candidate, by the way, have you watched all of the episodes?" Sona is a major K M fan and has all the collectable, she was searching for the sacred gear that has the power of the neo riders. "Sorry, I didn't watch any of the neo because my parents want me to be repair for the chess game, but I try catching up before then." Rias then smile as she watch Issei. 'I can't help but feels that he is the key to my freedom.'

 **After school**

Issei was walking home while playing a Kamen Rider game with a player name 'shyvamdevil' "Okay SVD, I'm going to use Cyclone-Joker-Extreme-Golden, follow me with Winged Climax form at kick mode to do a double Rider Kick to finish Shadow Moon." "Got it UKR." Issei's gamer name is Ultimate Kamen Rider and he's friend with the player a month ago, He feel bad about SVD's childhood and planning to meet him in person one day. ""Come on, come on, yes, we did it!" "Yay, so who do we play next?" "You be playing Birth while I play Ixa next week, then we do Faiz and Kabuto and hope speed is enough to win, later." "Bye." When Issei look up, he saw he was at the brigade and a girl was looking at him. "Can I help you?" "Yes, my name is Amano Yuuma… are you seeing someone Hyoudou Issei?" "No, why?" 'I don't like how this is going.' "Would you want to go out on Saturday?" "Y-you mean as a date?" "Y-yes, I watch you since last year and fell in love, would you date me?" "Well, I don't have feeling now, but maybe I might after the date so yes I would." "Really, thank you!" Yuuma says as she hug him with her orbs smash into his chest. 'So...soft!' As Yuuma left, Issei pull out a paper bag and look inside. 'Two sugar donut left, better leave one to whoever is following me, thought Hata-chan should stop taking my bike from school.' After he place one of the donut in his mouth, he place the bag to the ground and walk off. Koneko appear and grab the bag before taking a bite of the donut before eating the rest. "Pervert… is smart… and tame… will share snack with him."


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider: Red Dragon 3: Rebirth of a Devil

 **Disclaimer:** Summon Riders

 **Opening song**

Hirari (Swifly) by wada kouji

 _ **(Beat repeat)**_

Issei was walking in the dark with his back against us as the neo riders join he before the scenes chance to flashes of riders attacking with their special attack. Then the title appear with with a sunset background.

 _ **It's hard to fly with broken wings. But a miracle~ will awaken from my pain.**_

 _ **And one day, I will fly again.**_

Issei stare at the clear night sky with his wings out before his peerage family came to him before flying to the sky.

 _ **I will ride on the winds of dream and surpass that rainbow~ high up in the sky.**_

 _ **And continue on my journey.**_

The riders was driving on their vehicles as Issei lead them to the end of the road

 _ **Now whenever I look up at the sky**_

 _ **I'll make sure to break down. Everything that's in my way!**_

Issei and his friends was surrounded by by the enemy, but he summon the Riders to help as they all charge into battle

 _ **Fly to my future in the sky! Yes there's no doubt, I can feel it.**_

 _ **I believe it's in my soul! I know I can go anywhere.**_

 _ **Please will you guide me in the sky?! Guide me and those next to me.**_

 _ **I believe it's in my soul! And I can soar as high as I want! ~**_

 _ **(Beat repeat)**_

They work in sequel without any mistake and Issei join the Riders in a group Rider Kick.

 _ **My unstoppable eagerness. Shine within the countless stars~ above.**_

 _ **And it glows brighter than before.**_

Issei focus on his left hand as the Riders faints by then he summons the booster gear.

 _ **In so many ages that we have met. As if calling out for each other~.**_

 _ **And I don't want to let you go again.**_

He trains with his team in one side of the mirror while the other side he trains with the Riders.

 _ **My Power is unlimited~!**_

 _ **Just don't be afraid. Cause I'll go anywhere just to meet you.**_

Issei release his balance breaker before the Riders jump on the enemies with him joining.

 _ **Fly to my future in the sky! Yes there's no doubt, I can feel it.**_

 _ **I believe it's in my soul! I know I can go anywhere.**_

 _ **Please will you guide me in the sky?! Guide me and those next to me.**_

 _ **This endless dream, it's in my soul! And I will soar to a new world! ~**_

They clash with the enemies and attack with everything they got without going ultimate or super.

 _ **Na, Na, Na, Na~**_

 _ **Our pure wings will never soil. So let's just fly into this endless atmosphere!**_

The deaths of each sibling are shown.

 _ **Na, Na, Na, Na~**_

 _ **Let's go on the unending ~ journey~! YEAH~!**_

Issei is hanging out with his club members.

 _ **(Guitar and drum solo)**_

They clash in the air and on the ground, creating destruction as the enemies number become lower until only the boss is left.

 _ **Now whenever I look up at the sky**_

 _ **I'll make sure to break down. Everything that's in my way!**_

 _ **(Semi beat)**_

Issei was loading his boost for "Dragon Fist" as the Rider was in their final form and were preparing to use their special attacks to keep the final boss away.

 _ **Fly to my future in the sky! Yes there's no doubt, I can feel it.**_

 _ **I believe it's in my soul! I know I can go anywhere.**_

 _ **Please will you guide me in the sky?! Guide me and those next to me.**_

 _ **This endless dream, it's in my soul! And I will soar to a new world! ~**_

They use all of their attacks to keep the boss in bay except their basic form Rider Kick, Issei has finished at the time.

 _ **Please will you guide us through the sky?! All I can do is believed. ~**_

 _ **This endless dream, it's in my soul! And I will soar to a new world! ~**_

 _ **(Beat repeat double)**_

Him and the Riders runs and send the last of their attacks in a knowable order with Issei dealing the final blow and walk away from the explosion with the Riders fainting away.

 **The next day**

Issei was waiting in a street corner with a rose in his hand as he was dressed nice and normal, he receive a pamphlet from a cosplay girl. 'Can't believe Hata-nee-chan force me to remember how to treat a lady.'

Flash back (last night)

"Squeak!" Hata say, as she now a chibi, while choking Issei with her tiny arm. "My baby brother has a date with a girl, and she a keeper for making baby." Using what ever strength he has left, Issei push his sister to the other side of the living room then catch his breath before speaking. "You going too far into it Onee-chan, it just a simple date." *slap* "No, this is your first date and I will drill every about treating a lady right!" Issei only glup at his sister evil face.

Return

'Better eat some milky candies to calm my nerve, why do I gain the Riders' habits and personalities.' As he pop one into his mouth, Yuuma arrived with casual clothes that reveals some cleavage which Issei blushed. "So where should we go for our date?" "I have some places."

They were heading to the mall when Issei's friends meet them, they say something about she being part of his harem, he just knock them out and apologize to her of their idiotic but she giggle. They went into a store to buy some clothes and she show him how well her panty and fit her and he blush with a nose bleed.

 **Restaurant**

"Well this is the best first date ever." Issei said with a Gaim's smile, Yuuma just giggle. "Yes it is, the bracelet you bought me was nice." Issei become half-boiled at this point. "Well a lady like you should be treated right. So should we end the date with me walking you home?" "Not yet, there still one place I want us to go."

 **Park, night**

Issei feel nervous because of all the romantic manga his sister made to earn cash, a kiss is expected. 'Glad I have taken that mint.' As they stop at the fountain, Yuuma face Issei shyly. "Issei, could you do something for me?" 'Why do I feel that death is behind me?' "Sure." "Will you die for me?" 'Need to henshin!' "Come again?" "Will you DIE for me?" Yuuma then started to glow, her clothes shredded off and a sexy leather suit cover her naked glory and black wings sprout from her back. 'Why didn't I henshin!' Issei thought as he suddenly jump away from where a light spear hit. "Wait, I thought you love me!" "Ha, it is all just a game! Why would someone love a weirdo like you!" While the fallen angel laugh like a maniac, Issei turn the gear until Ex-aid's symbol is shown before slamming the button down. **Gear~ Ex-aid!** The gamer driver and Mighty Action X Gashat appear in front of him; he installed the driver then click the gashat's button so choco blocks shoot out from the back screen behind him **Mighty Action X**.

"Henshin!" Issei insert the gashat and a ring of characters shown with only two being colored. **Gachato Lets game! Super game! Ultra game! Whatcha name? I'm a Kamen Rider** Issei become Kamen Rider Ex-aid level 1, but the fallen angel laughs. "You gotta be kidding, that's your sacred gear? It nothing but weak armor!" "This is my brother's sacred gear, and I'm going to beat this game with no continues." Ex-aid jump from block to block and create new ones to change directions while Yuuma throws more spears of light at him. **Gashacon Breaker** Ex-aid summon his weapon and break one of the blocks a a energy item was shown. "Yes! That's what I need." **Iron-Body** His body looks as metallic as Yuuma made some direct hits, only to be surprised by his unharmed body as he grabs two more of the floating power coins. **Speed-Up Muscular** "Here I come!" After pressing the B button, Ex-aid was able to appear at his enemy's face, hit her, and an explosion pushes her back. "Damn you!" She went to the air and force Ex-aid to hide behind the blocks by the rain of light spears. 'Better take it to the next level.' "Dai-Henshin!" He pulls the lever. **Mighty jump! Mighty kick!Mighty mighty action~ X!** Ex-aid went to level 2 and press t A button. **Jacho** His hammer become a sword as he grabs two more energy items. **High-Jump Invisible** He vanishes from her view as his jump higher than usual and tries to slice her, but she noticed him at the last second when he became visible and evade. "Your pathetic weapon is useless to me.!" "Then I will use weapons of my comrade." Ex-aid said while storing his hammer blade and grabs two gashats and clicks them. **Toddler Quest Bang-Bang Shooting** Barrels and chests came out from the two games title screens as two weapons appear and he grabs them. **Gashacon Sword Gashacon Magnum** Ex-aid started shooting at her with his while he jump around to get close then slash her with his fire sword before avoiding her attack. She sent a barrage of light beam at him and he press the B button once on the gun and trice on the flame sword, firing multiple bullets like a sub-machine would do then sent a wave of flame before landing on the ground, pressing the B button on both weapons. **Jacho Jacho** he now has an ice sword and sniper rifle in his hands. "I will not be beaten by a human!" "Who said I'm a human now?" Creating an iceHe created an ice wall after pressing B 3 time on the sword to stop any attacks as the gun finish loading after pressing B and fire a direct hit on her, and then switch back to his blade. "It time to finish this." **Gachon Gachato Kimewaza Critical Finish** After loading the magenta gashat into Gashacon Breaker, he dash ahead and slash her mid-air before returning to normal and face her. "Now that's out of the way, why-" Issei was cut off as a hole was made on his chest. 'Not again, and it hit the core.' "What took you so long Mittelt!?" "I just waited until his guard is down, though this is special." The small fallen angel reach down and took off his watch. "Master would love to see a unique sacred gear like this, even if it a lower tier." As she being to laugh, Issei notice something in the bushes, it move like a train but the 4 carts are different to each other. 'Den-O…' As the pieces arrive at his hands, Issei connect them together to form a sword. **Sword Form** "What-" Mittelt couldn't respond fast enough as her back was slashed and the watch was thrown away. "Even if I'm down, won't go out!" His grab his phone gun and press some buttons before sliding it on the belt. **Standing By** Energy travel to the sword. **Charging Complete Full Charge** "Take this!" The blade pop out and flew to them with rainbow energy and an explosion occurred, but the fallen angels escape with heavy wounds.

Issei stores the phone gun and the train carts away before falling to the ground again. 'I'm sorry Hata, I just wish I get to stay with you longer.' Just then, the pamphlet came out and the symbol glow for Rias to appear. "If that your wish then, I will granted… in return you will serve under me." 'Damn… I'm starting to hallucinate from blood-loss… better do something selfish before I died.' Issei got up and sink his head into her breasts. "If you can heal me with your body… then I'll defend you with my life." He lost concussion while Rias was surprised by the destruction around her. 'He didn't go down easily, it's as if he train for war for his whole life.' Rias took out her chess case and the 8 pawns floated out before a ruin seal flash her eyes causing her view to be white while a masked figure was in front of her with his two different pairs of wings spread out as he told her something important. "Protect him to the end." When the flash is gone, the white pawns become crimson red with black and white markings before entering Issei and seal the hole, but blood is still leaking."You are very special Issei, perhaps you can free me."

 **AN:** Hello and thanks for reading, I have so many story ideas in my head that it kinda hard to focus on just one. Yes, I know that the last two Riders are not know now but I will rewrite some chapters when they do so for now just follow along. And for those who was wondering about the prime Heisei Riders, I got all the ideal weapons for each even if it doesn't make sense at first thought. P.S. I made the word Jacho to show when a Gashacon is changing forms, mostly it's hard to remember sound effects.


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider: Red Dragon: Watch Search

 **Disclaimer:** you know this.

 **Morning at home**

"What hit me?" Issei said as he tries to get up, but was forced down as his hands felt two round pillows, only to see that they are something else. "Good morning." Rias said giggling while stretching her limbs and wings from her naked body. "Why are you naked, why am I in just my boxer?!" As Issei was freaking out, Rias was surprised that he didn't comment her wings. "You're not shock that I'm a devil?" "If you have a sister like my then knowing about the 3-way war between devils, angels, and fallen angels was ended by stopping a fight between the two strongest dragons who are now sacred gears. And speaking of my sister-" "Issei-kun! I made you breakfast in bed!" Hata came into the room to find her brother have slept with a red hair girl without any clothes. "I so proud of you, pretend I didn't enter and go make love." She said after setting breakfast and before closing the door. "Don't mind her, she want me to be a harem king and have lots of babies."

 **Dining room, after breakfast**

"So Rias, you gave some of your evil pieces to Issei-kun, how many of each?" Hata say as Rias was scared. "All 8 of my pawns, and they mutated differently than normal." "Ahhh that will be the work of our past brother Ken. He was with me since before the war, thought it was thanks to his sacred gear he was able to live a long life thought now Issei has it now so any power or upgrade it has belong to him." 'Two sacred gears and the one hidden in his body is powerful, I hope nothing will go wrong.' Just then, Issei came out of his room and is wearing a training suit. "All right, I'm going for my daily training, care to join Senpai?" "The pleasure is all my."

 **At school grounds**

"My my my, with all that training you must have strong muscles." Rias said as she sat behind Issei on his bike. "I'm also smart but don't show it because I don't like to stay out, and we're here." Issei stop in front of the gates and the two walk in, people whispering about the two being a couple or she being part of his harem. Then Matsuda and Motohama appear blabs about him getting all the best girls for his harem. "Just ignore them." Issei say to Rias after he knock them out. "So where do I meet the rest of your peerage?" "I sent someone to pick you up after school." As they part ways Rias was greeted by Sona. "Rias, have you hear." "What?" "The Neo Rider watch has a new user, a devil saw Ex-aid fighting a fallen angel last night, plus Den-O's Sword form full charge has been seen as well-meaning that the prime Heisei upgrade are created. I sent my peerage to find him so he could join me if he want to." Rias wonder if the rider try to save Issei but was forced to leave him.

 **Classroom, afternoon**

"Damn you Issei!" Matsuda and Motohama yell at him as they want answers, but Issei quiet them by saying Rias sleep with him in the nude. "... but I didn't know until morning so don't say anything-" "Nooooo, not Rais-Oneechan!" 'Damnit, should have wait until we're alone.' Before there was any beating, the door open and a boy enter. "Hyoudou Issei, I am here to take you to the Occult Research Club." "Kiba-sama!" All the fangirls cry his name as Issei walk up to them. "Not hard-boiled but being friend means living with their pros and cons. Let's not keep buchou waiting."

 **Club room**

After more walking, a sugar donut eating Issei and Yuuto has arrived in the club room in the old school building. Inside, Issei saw Koneko eating sweets while Akeno making tea. "Ara, you're a cute classmate, right Koneko." Akeno said as the youngest in the group keep nibbling on snacks. "Buchou, I brought him." Just then, Issei hear something so familiar but out of place. 'Wait, is that a shower… And someone taking one in school now!' Just as he finishs that thought, Rais came out and dry herself with a towel Akeno gave her. "Sorry for the wait, but I didn't have a chance to shower at your home." "I don't mind much, thought can you tell everyone in school that you're not in this harem I don't have, the same goes for Kiba-Senpai because I heard one of the girls say that a for the record I'm not gay or bisexual, but I think one of the girls is, and she can tell a man's length the same way my friend Motohama can with women." Issei say as he scratched the back of his head. "Fu fu fu, are you saying that you don't want to have a relationship?" Akeno tease. "He's a control pervert." Koneko comment that Issei is in a gloomy state. 'Even a kid call me a pervert, won't be long until I become one.'

"Since you know most about what devils do nowadays, can I see the sacred gear your brother left to you?" Issei snap out of it and look to his master straight in the eyes. "I sorry Buchou but I made a vow to only show its true power to those I trust so can you wait until I feel it fine." Even if a little piss, Rias nodded after seeing the betrayed eyes her pawns have. "I just want to see it." "Oh, it's right here." He push his right arm out but there nothing on his wrist. "Ara Issei, you shouldn't lie like that." "What do you-" Issei was silent half way when he saw his wrist. "Where did I put it?" He begins to strip himself as clothes fly around. Yuuto grab a pair of shoes, Kenoke lead to dodge jeans before handing out a sweet to the freak out boy, Rias has a shirt cover her head while Akeno saw a pair of boxer flew by and thought that her little under classmate is naked only to see him with boxer on. What got all of them is the gear Issei place on the table but know they're not sacred gear do to the fact they aren't releasing the same energy markings as one. "Buchou, did you perhaps grab it last night?" Rias just shake her head, then Issei grab all his stuff, give Koneko a box of milky candy, and jump out of the window after saying. "I'll start working tomorrow I promise!" Akeno was the first to respond. "Fu, fu, fu, Issei-kun would bring some laughter in the peerage Buchou, but the scar under his chest seem to be death deep." "I don't it was cause by the fallen angels, it more like he have it for year. But the question is what cause?"

 **Park**

Issei was riding the Ridevendor and when he arrive, the bike become a vendor as many Canidriods came out and search for the watch, there a group of Canidriods per each the animals in the 21 core medals. Orcas, hawks, peacocks, octopi, condors, pterodactyls, and beetles Canidriods search the air while cobra, crocs, turtles, gorillas, triceratops, rhinos, elephants, tigers, lions, cheetahs, praying mantis, grasshoppers, eels, and search the ground as Issei retrace his steps. 'Good thing I place that near the school in case something like this will happen, now if I remember the angle and force, the watch should be in the fountain.' He reach the fountain to see some man holding his watch. "Excuse me, but that my watch." "That strange, because a friend of my kill him." Issei was able to dodge a light spear as black wings sprout from the man. "So you become a devil, with mean it's easier to defeat you." He continues to launch more spears and Issei use Burning Fangs in their naginata form and reflect, then a group of pterodactyls Canidriods scream at the fallen angel giving Issei a change to jump off the ground and cross slash him with duel blade form and take the watch back. "Thank for holding it, but what you name?" "Dohnaseek, and are you a stray?" "No, just new and need the last of my brother's stuff to start working. And you push me to top gear." Gear~ Drive! The Drive driver and shift wrist appear on him as Shift Speed arrive in his hand as he insert and twist it. "Henshin!" he twist the engine before pull the lever, armor form around him as the Tridoron arrive sending a tire at his way to be install. "Let's go for a spin, Steering Sword!" The sword came out of the car and into his hands before Drive dash in from of his opponent and begin slashing. Dohnaseek block each slash with a spear of light before shooting beam of lights. 'Need to change gears.' Spin Mixer came by and Drive switch car. **Tire Koukan: Spin Mixer** After changing tires, balls of cement shoot out of the holes and stuck Dohnaseek onto the ground as Midnight Shadow came to change place. **Tire Koukan: Midnight Shadow** The tires switch and Drive sent giant shurikens before having Door Gun toss to him then multiple, they attach the Loading Deck to the watch and pull out the Joker Cards from underneath, each choosing one of the 13 undead cards, they slide it through before the element was gather then they use the Phone Gun to transfer **Standing By… Charge complete Thunder/ Fire/ Tornado/ Blizzard** the cards flew out then cover the Door Gun before Midnight Shadow was insert too. **Sha-Sha-Sha-Shadow: Full Throttle** Multiple mini shurikens of elements was fire and Dohnaseek was blasted away a few feet, Justice Hunter soon come to help finish him out. **Tire Koukan: Justice Hunter Hun-Hun-Hun-Hunter: Full Throttle** Drive throw the grill frame on top of his opponent to form the cage before having the wheels charge him up for the finishing kick. Issei de-henshin but feel a wound on his gut. 'Must have got hit by one without noticing, and the man has left, great.' he was alone in the park until his peerage arrive.

"Issei, are you okay?" "Yes, a masked man that looks like a car came in and save me, just like the masked man that looks like a game character that try to help me last night. I wonder if they are related." 'Can't give them a hint of the power I have until Ddraig is back.' Issei try to change the subject away from him but Rias remember something. "I see you got your brother's sacred gear, may I have a look?" "Sure Buchou." He holds out his arm and she expects it to see it just a normal watch, but feel different types of power. "You brother must be a powerful being." "Yeah, some time I wish Ken was still here. Anyways, want a sugar donut?" *chomp * Koneko bite the donuts and took it like Jaws while everyone giggles at her cuteness.

 **Church**

"Still can't believe the two of you got your ass handed to you Raynare, Mittelt." A female fallen angel say to them. "Shut up Kalawarner, there no proofs of the brat holding a second or third sacred gear!" Yuuma, or her true name Raynare, scream as her as Mittelt was destroying a dummy. "The pervert ruin my hair, I hope Dohnaseek kill him!" Just then, said fallen angel crash through the stained glass. "Dohnaseek!" The three girls shout as the man try to stand. "That brat has more than one form with that sacred gear, plus he has more of them with him." That was the last thing he say before fainting.

 **AN** : Going to rename some of the bikes to make it easily to remember and list any vehicle Issei has in his inventory.

W: Hardboiler- with start dash, Hardturbuler, Hardsplasher, Hardgunner, Hardcharger, Revolgarry

OOO: Ridevendor, Toride Vendor

Fourze: Rocket-cycle, Power Drizer trio

Wizard: Wizard-winger

Gaim: Sakura Hurricane, Dandeliner, Tulip Hopper

Drive: Tridoron, Ride Macher + Ride Chaser= Ride Crossover, Ride Boosters

Ghost: Ghoststriker with hoodie attachment, Iguana Ghoststriker form

Ex-aid: Bike Gamer, Sport Gamer

Will update when rider is out

Will update when rider is out


	5. Chapter 5

Kamen Rider: Red Dragon: Return of Ddraig

 **Disclaimer:** The end will come at the end

 **Home, morning**

"Well, at least my wound is healing." Issei said as he turned to the side to see his naked king cuddling his arm. "Hey Buchou, are you going to wake up because school was about to start soon." Rias open one eye before getting up. "Good morning, are you going to train again?" "I wish, but Hata-chan will kill me if I don't take a day to rest. Anyway, should we head to school?"

 **Night**

"Okay Issei, because Koneko has two contracts, you can cover for her by taking one of them. Akeno set a teleport seal for you." Issei enter the seal and was about to be teleported until the seal exploded. "I think I put too much energy into it." "Fu, fu, fu, seem you have to get there in another way." Akeno said before Issei jump out of the window then ride his bike through the streets. "He likes to exit by window." Koneko said while eating sugar donuts and milky candies.

Issei has arrive to a partment own by a otako, the two started with why Koneko couldn't come, then Issei use the Hyper Sword and the Zecter Predators to show he a devil, the two talk about manga stuff before becoming friend of some sort. Soon enough, Issei was biking home when Kalawarner appear and throw a light spear at him, but he dodges it in time. "I never thought I would see you so soon, now let's have some fun." Issei was about to choose a rider but end up dodging more spears. "I know that you can only fight me if you transform, so I won't let you." A spear scratches his leg, forcing him to knee while another was aimed at his head. 'Damn it, Ddraig I need you!' **Boost** A shock wave spread across the block, glass shatter and the woman was pushed away while Issei just smile and say something before pressing his watch. "Welcome back old friend." **Gear~ Ghost** The Omega Driver appear on his waist as the Ghost eyecon was in his hand, he press the panel to release the soul before inserting it into the driver then pull the lever. "Henshin!" **Aye! Watch this~ Watch this~ Eyes open! It's me! Let's go! Dead set! G-G-GO Ghost!** Issei become Kamen Rider Ghost and summon the Gan gun saber before attacking Kalawarner but she fly to the air only to find him floating like a ghost ironically. "How many Sacred Gears you have?" "Just two and one is from my brother." Ghost landed on the roof while reflecting all the light attacks with one hand as the other grab another eyecon **Eyes open! Billy the kid! Every bullet hits its mark! Gunpowder flash and spark!** The bat clock appears and become a gun as the Gan gun saber change into it gun form. "Aaaggghhh!" The fallen angel took some hits while he combine both guns to form a rifle then do an eye scan before aiming and pull the lever. **Omega Impact** A blast hit Kalawarner and sends her away while Issei de-henshin before looking at his booster gear. 'Welcome back Ddraig, hope you wake up soon.'

 **Club room**

"...And then the rider left." Issei told his story while Rias hold her chin. "Seem like the riders are watching over you Issei, and Sona might want to use you to get them." 'Though it seems too coincident, maybe Issei is the user of the Riders.' "Anyway, the underworld council asks for us to exterminate a stray devil which is good for you to watch how we fight."

 **AN:** I know there only 8 neo-riders now but I hope to delay any chapters including the last two in the future thought there's still more chapters to go so see ya.

 **Ending scene**

The Beginning- One Ok Rock

It starts with Issei walking slowly, his head is down and tears ran down his face. The Boost Gear has covered his left arm while he holds Hyper Sword on the right. He looks up and ran into a group of enemies and begins to attack, and then he summoned the Riders to assist. He matches his attack with each of them while they change form as he follow the order of who come first. The final came and Issei use the Phone Gun to mark him as the Riders in their super form did a decade rider kick as Issei did a Dragon Fist. It wasn't enough as they were forced back as more enemies appears, Issei raise his left arm as he chat some words while the Riders are glowing. They go to their ultimate form as he change to Juggernaut mode and they tear through the army, they heads to the sky and continues to destroy before they combine their Rider Kicks with Dragon Kick and dive to the boss. He sent a beam that pierces through Issei's chest but the Red Dragon Emperor continues to push the remaining of the attack then switch feet on a defend spell before switching legs for a explosion. Issei fell to the ground and Hata hold his right hand as the Booster Gear vanish and Hata hold something that will save her little brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Kamen Rider: Red Dragon: Second Dragon appear

 **Disclaimer:** All Rider Kicks

 **Warehouse, night**

"So this is where the stray devil went." Issei say out of mind while his peerage enters "So, mind telling me more of the evil pieces." "Well, each piece represents the ones in chess." Rais explain then Koneko speak. "I smell blood." Just then, the stray devil shows her face. "I smell something gross, but I also smell something delicious too… I wonder if it will taste sweet, or bitter…?" Issei saw the stray wasn't wearing clothes and try to cover the youngest's eyes only to be thrown to a wall. "The boy... he not a regular devil." Everyone was stared a bit but Rias was able to break away and start commanding. "Kiba, intercept her!" "Yes m'lady." Yuuto move quickly and avoid the nipple lasers while cutting off the attacking arm. "Agh, you'll pay for that!" "Kiba has the Knight piece, it enhances his speed agility." "Like he was riding a horse, I wonder if he has the stamina to keep up." The stray body slams on the slowest about to bite her, but Koneko was able to open it with pure strength. "Fly." She sent her into a stack of crates. "Koneko has the Rook piece, her attack and defense powers are enhanced." "She became a fortress, perhaps we can spar once in awhile." *crackle* Electricity forms around Akeno's hands as she float in the air with her wings out. "Ara ara… So you still have some more in you? Then how about I give you more?" She said while smacking her lips, thunder hit the stray multiple times. "Akeno is my Queen, do you know what the Queen has Issei?" "She probably has all the enchantment, but she a bit of a sadist." "Come on! Scream for me! Cry more! I know you can hold on longer than that!" "She an ultimate sadist." "And now I'm afraid of her." Just then Issei saw the seval arm move and was aiming at Rias. "Buchou watch out!" **Boost** With his sacred gear out, Issei collide fists and turn the arm into a cloud of bloody mist. "Sorry Buchou, but I have to protect the King." "Thank you Issei-kun, and now…" Rias face the stray after Akeno weaken her to the ground. "Stray devil Viser… For your crime against your master and your other atrocities, we will eliminate you in the name of Gremory now. Any last words?" "Must... eat… him…" Before any of them notice, Viser use her remaining arm to push herself toward Issei in a burst, but he surprised everyone by moving out of the way in a spin, palm strike her on the torso with his right hand, kneed her up to the air with his right knee, jump to the air and drop kick her on the back with his left foot before landing on the other side within a second. "Woo, that was a call. A second late and the cut on my shoulder would be more of a paper cut." He laughed as he holds his wounds as Viser respond her last words. "Just kill me already…" Rias turn her into a big red stain.

 **Outside**

"Buchou, I think I know what the last two are." Issei said as the group recovery. "Really, then do tell." "The Bishop has the enchantment of magic while the Pawn can be promoted to any of the piece except the king. Thought I wonder if you have any other pieces being use as well as what piece you use for me." "I have a bishop back in the old school building, but he a bit difficult to handle at the moment. You have the pawn, but it took all eight that mutated into something that your brother has place into you." Issei look on the ground with his hands rip tightly. "Issei…" "DARN IT KEN-NII-CHAN! Why do you hide the important things about me like a game!" Everyone sweat drop at Issei's display and Koneko sniff something around. "Anyway, I see you at school." Issei said as he walks away. "Here." Koneko gave Rias a silver coin she found where Issei has his shoulder cut. "This coin... Look like a cell medal." Then some orange booger like substance forms around the side with the animal with flash of multiple color energy flash around it, leaving a robotic plating which break do to being by itself. 'What is Issei hiding?'

 **A nearby warehouse**

"Damn you Gremory, if I was in full power then you would have been the one being the stain!" Another stray devil said when Issei came in. "So there was a second stray, now I can do some heavy lifting." **Gear~ Wizard** The Wizard belt appears with the flame and driver rings as Issei put them on. **Driver on, Please~** The belt become a driver after being touch as Issei switch side of the hand. **Sha Ba Do Be Touch Henshin~** "Henshin!" After moving the goggle on, he touch the driver and transform . **Flame, Please~ Fire Fire, Fire-Fire-Fire** He became kamen Rider Wizard. "Now, it showtime." **Connect, Please~** Taking out his Wizard-Gun-Sword in slash mode, he began to slash at the stray whose arms are blades, cutting some skin and leaving some bloody marks. "Damn you!" Wizard have to jump back to avoid some blast then change his weapon into the shot mode and begin shooting silver bullets at it. "That it's, I'm going full out!" A magic column was form and expanding while Wizard was caught in. "Oh boy."

 **Outside with the others**

*Boom* "What happening?!" Rias worries because the blast was in the direction where Issei run to when a red blur pass them and crush into a wall. 'I need a sugar donut.' Wizard thought when he realized he landed near her peerage. "Uh, a stray was around here." Just then, the stray devil landed in front of them, become a spider with razor blade for legs and four scorpion tails with bladed tips. "Another stray, but the council say there only one!" "Maybe there a typo Buchou-sama." "Don't worry, became I'm the last hope to win this battle." picking out his Flame Dragon ring he switch the driver for him to touch it with the ring. **Flame Dragon Burn,Burn, Burn-Burn-Burn** Transform into his Flame Dragon style, He switch and repeat the mantle. **Connect; Please~** What he pulls out from the seal was the dragon timer. **Drago Time,** **Set Up, Start,** **Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, Land Dragon, Copy, Please~** After attach it to his arm, Wizard summon his other dragon style and each have the slash and shot mode of their weapon and attack the stray. "M'lady, who is that person?" Yuuto ask with his guard up. "The person is using power of Kamen Rider Wizard, one of many of the masked heroes who were called Kamen Rider. They're from another world, but a sacred gear was made to give the user the power of the Neo-Heisei Rider." Rias explain as the Wizards landed back to them with the hands of their swords open. **Com'on Slash, Shake Hands, Flame/ Water/ Hurricane/ Land Slash Strike** After tapping the hand, they send a slash of their elements to cut the legs off then the first Wizard press the thumb of Dragon Timer and all four gain their dragon gear. "It time for the finale." **Dragon Formation** Skull breath, tail whip, wing spiral and claw slash are the attacks they use in that order as the Stray was destroyed later on. **Le Pouch Magic, Touch to Go, Connect/Liquid/Drill, Please~** Hurricane take to the air by his wings as Water squeeze into a drain pipe and Land digs away. "Goodbye." Flame Dragon Wizard said as he drives away with the Wizard-winger before Rias say something. "What… Happen!?" Issei said with him lose his breath for a bit then Akeno explain. "Fufufu, nothing much Issei-kun, just another of those masked hero save us. Thought isn't you supposed to be home?" "Oh, I saw a kitten in an alley and thought of catching it for Koneko but it ran away and I chase it, then a bunch of cats attack me like they were waiting to ambush but I espace and end up here for some reason. Welp, better get going!" Issei ran home to get home to save his skin and Koneko tug Rias. "Buchou-senpai, Issei-baka smells metallic."


	7. Chapter 7

Kamen Rider: Red Dragon 7: The Devil Hero of Two

 **Disclaimer:** Go Kamen Rider

 **School**

"Why!" Sona cries as she shakes her friend back and forth. "First Ex-aid, then Drive, Ghost, and now Wizard, are you trying to ruin my DREAM?!" "Come down, you are acting like your sister!" Sona stop and shiver on the thought. "Okay, you say you have a clue to find him." Rias pull out the dead cell medal and place it in front of her. "I believe that the new owner of the Rider watch have the body of the many minions the Riders face." Sona observed the medal with a microscope and found magic stone crystal infused inside. "There bits of magic stone on it, the same the Phantoms use to deal with Wizard, it explains the other energies which is why the metal plating the Roidmude has was form. Can you get a sample of your pawn DNA; I have a theory that he is the Rider."

 **Some street**

'I'm late, why didn't I just teleported home last night!' Issei mentally shouted as he ran through the streets. "HAWAAH!" He stop turn to see a nun around his age with her skirt folded in and her panty was showing as she has fallen and was position in a funny way. 'White…. *mental slap* Not A Pervert!' "Hey, are you okay?" Issei say with a 'fruity' smile. The girl lifted her face up and she rubbed her sore spot. "Uuh… Yes, I'm fine. Auu… Why do I always trip over nothing?" said the girl with slight whining. 'Cute.' He thought as he held his hand out and she shyly took it before getting up. Just then, a strong breeze suddenly blew on their direction, causing the white veil on her head to fly away by the wind-current. Issei was able jump and catch it before it was out of reach. "Here's you go." The moment he see her face with his eyes, only one word can be described. 'Beautiful…' Her hair, her eyes, her entire face has captured his vision for a few moments before reality came back and return her veil. "I'm Issei, and you are not around here Miss…" "Asia and I'm glad I found someone that speak English." "Yeah, English…" 'So the Evil piece makes me bilingual or something.' Issei helps Asia gather her clothes that fell off of her suitcase that she carries until he picks up a pair of white panties, he was shocked as Asia scream and took them away from latter snapped out of his thought again and he quickly apologised, "Ah! Sor-sorry! I didn't mean anything about it!" Issei said rubbing his head looking at the ground. "No, I'm sorry. I just showed you the shameful side of me…" replied the girl clutching her panties, apologizing back. "Anyway, why is a nun in my hometown,not to be rude." Asia remembers why she walks around. "I was transferred to the church in this town… But I'm currently lost. I've tried to ask few people around but my Japanese is not that good…" replied the girl looking down shamefully. Issei took out something from his pocket as he was fishing for his phone. "Hold on to this." Asia unfolds the cloth to see that it was a pair of boxer; there was chibi version of the main Neo Rider in all their forms even those out of the series. 'Oh my, may the Lord forgive me but these are sorry adorable.' After guessing how to get to school quickly, he saw the nun adoring his boxer for tomorrow. "I see you like my tomorrow underwear?" Asia tries to hide her face behind them as she responded. "Yes," "Anyway, the church is over there on a hill. I better get going." Issei ran off after pointing the way, Asia relies something. "Wait, I have your boxer!" "Keep them, they're lucky and you need it more than I do!" When he was out of sight, she just put them on and felt the luckiness. 'He right, I felt like goodwill is filling me. Thank you Lord for sending a kind man to help brighten my day.'

 **After school**

Issei was at the club room with the president staring at him. "Ise", was all Rias said once she saw her pawn entered the room."Yes, buchou?" replied Issei nervously."My familiar saw you talking to a nun this morning. Have you already forgotten about what I said about having contact with an enemy?" asked Rias in displeased tone. "I know what I did could risk our lives, but she needed help and I am not someone that ignores those in need." Rias just sighed knowing her pawn will help anyone in need. "Just be careful for now on, the nun couldn't notice you're a devil but that doesn't mean others people of the church would do the same. Plus the client gives good feedback even though he didn't want a contract just yet, so you still have a chance." Before Rias could have a chance to ask for a piece of his hair, his phone rings. "Hello… what… I totally forgot the time, I be right there so hold on. Sorry Buchou but a friend of mine need me, text me my next summon and I promise to get the contract until some outside force gets in the way." Issei ran to the door and move to the side the moment Akeno open it from the other side before sliding through. "Fu fu fu, Issei-kun always surprise us every time."

 **Outside in the streets**

"Okay shyvamdevil, I'm got a lot of stuff in my mind so I'm going into auto pilot. Think you can take control?" _"Don't worry UKR, I'm using Ichigo and Nigo for now then we go with Ixa and Birth when you are done."_ "Thank, hope we meet in person one day." Issei's eyes become dull as he enters his mind.

"Welcome Issei-nee-chan!" A female version of Issei lay in bed with no clothes and the sheet was below her torso, showing her girls open wided. "Are you here to seeded me or talk about the cute nun?" Issei just sweat drop on the mental being he created since the year he was alone. "Tell me the truth Flesa, should I be worry about someone that could be an enemy in the future?" "I don't know, she seems nice and doesn't know about the supernatural but if she hates you when she knows the truth, then let it be." "Thanks Flesa even though you just a reflection of myself when I was five, you become come your own person." But before Issei could realise, Flesa was on him wearing a white blouse and a mini skirt. The buttons was a bit undone so she could show her cleavage while teasing him as her legs wrap around his hips and their chests press into each other. "So, are you going to seeds me now?" Issei just push her to bed and walk away. "Just you wait Issei, the moment I gain my own body, you will love me like a hound!" He just wave lazily as he have a game to play.

 **Night**

'Thank goodness shyvamdevil was able to set the next game up; we even got to play Faiz and Kabuto. What pair should we do next?' Issei thought as he bikes to his next summon. The door to the house seem force open and Issei felt like there's bloodlust in the air. 'Better prepared for the worst. **Boost** The booster gear was out and the hyper sword is ready to slash as he enter the house. "Hello, anyone summon a devil." When he enter the living room, a dead body was crucified and he turn around to stop a blade of light. "Well well well, look who we have here. A devil that need to pay for his sins. Issei then back away to avoid a bullet from the gun the man has. "You're clever than you look, perhaps a intro is needed. I'm father Freed, and you are dead." **Gun mode Thebee power Hyper Laser** A yellow laser beam hit Freed on the gut as Issei was up. "Next time, don't let your guard down." "Ahh!" Issei turn around to see Asia but before any of them could speak, Freed slash Issei's back which cause him to knee in pain. "Seem you should have taken your own advice devil." Before the crazy priest could continue, Asia got between them. "Wait father Freed, Issei-san may be a devil, but he is kind and caring. There no reason to hurt him." "Asia, he was the one who kill the guy!" But before Asia react by Issei's warning, Freed grab her and slams her to the wall. "Silly nun, you should have stayed outside after setting the barrier. All devils are evil and you know that. I may not be able to kill you, but being close to rape is okay." "Not in my watch!" Issei yells as he forced himself up despite the pain and jump kick Freed in the face. "You stupid devil!" Freed was in a tantrum, but Issei face Asia. "There is a devil that became a hero to protect the city it live, even if it were to hide it identity it never them cry." He then faces Freed. "The only evil here is you." **Gear~ W** The W driver and two memories appear and he put them on as Freed aim and fire. "Die!" "Henshin!" **Cyclone-Joker** Issei becameKamen Rider W and grab the bullet. "You made Asia so now, count up your sins." W got in close and threw some punches before jump away from the light sword. "That going to be a problem, better burn in the defense." **Heat-Metal** After switching memories to change forms, W took out his staff and blocks the sword strikes before holding it in place. "Got ya!" Freed face his gun on W's left side and fire, but the bullet bounce off and scar his cheek. "My left side is armor pack while my right is cover in flames." After giving him a fire punch, W took out the Metal memory and inserts it to his staff. **Metal, Maximum Drive** "Metal Branding" W bash Freed with the flame cover staff and push him into the wall. "Issei-san!" Asia facing him. "Thank you for saving me." "Call me W in this for, and my friends should be coming so please don't let them know who I am." "I promise in the name of god." W felt a small headache before his peerage arrive. "Where Issei?" Rias almost command the Rider. "Send him on a goose chase as I deal with the slimeball." "Don't think you get away because reinforcements are coming!" W punches Freed in the face to shut him up. "Annoying bastard, better deal with them before leaving." **Luna-Trigger** Changing form again, he loads the Trigger memory into the gun and fire. **Trigger, Maximum Drive** "Trigger Full Burst" Golden and blue light bullets enter the teleport circle and exploded with anyone inside. "Ahh!" W tosses Asia over his shoulder and jump out of the window and on the Hardboiler with her on front while telling the others. "You better get going while there's time." And they rode off.

"Fu fu fu," "What is it Akeno?" "Oh nothing Buchou, just that the nun was wearing Issei-kun's boxers." "Pervert."

 **A few streets away**

W stops the bike when they are far away a de-henshin before he and Asia got off. "So Asia, now you know the truth, what do you think of me now. " Issei said with his head down before Asia makes him face her. "I can't be for sure but I know that I can trust you." "Thanks, " Issei cried. "But where would you go now?" Asia sighs before respond. "I have to go back to the church, I have no place else.c Issei pop out one of his cell medal and gave it to her. "Okay then, hold on to this tightly pours magic into it to call me and I will come and save you. Plus if Freed said anything about tonight, said he is crazy and that will help in the long run." The two hug before he drive back home.

 **AN:** Will stop before the marriage Rating Game until the last two Riders are know and yes, Flesa has the secondary Driver of the Neo-Heisei Rider.


	8. Chapter 8

Kamen Rider: Red Dragon 8: Date with a Promise

 **Disclaimer:** RE- RE- RE- RED DRAGON

 **Weekend, park**

'Talk about a busy week, after explaining that I got ambushed by the cat gang again, I have to work harder to gain more contracts. There was that cross- dresser who want to be a magic girl, but ends up showing me her collection. Then it was a girl wearing a samurai armor, I manage to get her notebook from class with the Wizard Driver in secret, but she use a bow and arrow to send a love letter to her crush. It's was pure luck that the guy was wearing a knight armor but Hata was pushing it by using the couple for her romantic manga. I wonder how Asia is doing.' Seconds later, he bump into said nun with her on top of him. "Hi…" After apologize to each other, they walk around together and at some point Asia saw a kid got hurt, she started to heal him with a glowing calm light which Issei thought it was beautiful. "Asia, I didn't know you can do magic." "It actually my sacred gear 'Twilight Healing'. It's one of the reasons I'm staying with the fallen angels." Just then, the mother of the boy came to take him away from the weirdos, and Issei yells at her for being rude as the boy thanks Asia.

The two sacred gear users walk together as Asia explains that her sacred gear made her be praised by the church until one day, she heal a devil without knowing and was exiled for having the power to heal the enemies. Issei then goes rambling on about the church forgetting that Asia hasn't have the training to control who she heal and that he will beat up the devil that ruin her life, but she stop him from doing that and ask a question. "That armor, is that your sacred gear?" "Actually, I have two sacred gear." He hold up both of his arms. "The one on my left arm is the one I was born with, I can increase my strength multiple times before reaching my limit. The one on my right arm is actually my brother's sacred gear, it has the powers of ten warriors of justice known as Kamen Rider. Not only was it made differently than the others since it can pass on to users without death, but can also surpass the strongest sacred gear there is with training." Asia was sparkling on the sacred gear that Issei feel embarrassed by it. *Growl* "Well, how about I treat you to lunch." Issei chuckle as Asia nodded with a blush.

 **A burger restaurant, few minutes later**

"I don't know what to say," Issei respond to Asia, who say that she is wearing the lucky boxers. Just then, their meals arrive. Issei begin to take a bite but saw Asia staring at her. Um… Don't we need any utensils to eat this? And it seems the surface is made out of… paper?" asked Asia as she poked the wrapper. Issei could not help but amused. "Asia… First, you take off the wrapper like this", said Issei as he unwrapped Asia's hamburger a bit. "Ooooh… So there's such a way to eat a hamburger! Amazing!" said Asia opening the rest of the wrapper and took a bite. "Delicious! Hamburger is very delicious!" "You also eat the fries like this…" said Issei as he picked two pieces of his fries and ate them. "Hoo… Shesh asho shush a way do eat shem!" exclaimed Asia as she kept munching her burger. "You speak like you never ate one before…." Issei commented seeing Asia's blissful expression. "Wait… You really never ate one?" asked Issei as confirmation when he somewhat saw Asia's smile behind her bulging cheeks from stuffing so much food in her mouth. Asia swallowed the food in her mouth and replied, "I never really go to the outside world… Most of my food were prepared by the church, so I'm so glad I had a chance to know such a cuisine!" Issei only sweat-dropped as he had a rough image of how simple food prepared by a church, so he did not bother to ask about details.

After having a lunch, Issei and Asia walked side by side through the shopping district and they took a visit at a nearby arcade. From what Issei could find, despite never stepped to the outside world, Asia was surprisingly good at playing games for a beginner, especially racing games. But being a pro- gamer himself, the two end up competing for fun with a tie. By the time they left the arcade, Issei caught the nun who was looking at the crane game with her eyes set on a particular doll. If the young man was not mistaken, the doll was popularly known as Rache-kun. "Do you want that one?" asked Issei whispering as he leaned his face right beside Asia's ears, making the girl jumped a bit in surprise. "Wha- err, no! I mean, it sure it's cute, but I just want to take a look at it…" replied Asia bashfully. "Then wait here," said Issei as he walked to the crane game and he pulled several coins from his wallet. Asia who finally understood what Issei wanted to do quickly interjected. "No, no, you don't have to go that far, Ise-san! I'm fine just having a look at it…" Issei only raised a finger on her while he did not say anything back. He eyed the crane for a moment, then he shook the machine a bit. As he eyed the movement of the gripping hook, the young man nodded with a huff. "Okay, the hook is strong enough. Don't need to sweat it, Asia…. I'll get it for you in no time" said Issei as he put his money inside and he started playing.

 **Park**

"Thank you so much, Ise-san! I'll definitely treasure it!" said Asia gleefully as she hugged her new rache-kun like a child receiving a Christmas present. "It was nothing." 'Thought it took half of my snack budget for the month, it was worth it to see you smile.' Issei then notice Asia sad face. "What wrong Asia?" "It just that you're the first friend I have and now I have to go back to the church, but I don't want to leave you behind." Issei just rustle her hair with a smile. "It doesn't matter if we are worlds apart, we still be friends thanks to our strong bonds." After having shaken Asia's hand, he fist bump her before tapping her hand from the top and bottom like Fourze do to his friends. *slow clapping* "Well, well, it seems you still live." Raynare said as she floats down. 'Great, my Ex is messing with my life.' "Hyper Sword!" Taking out his foldable sword he reflects the beam of light before grabbing Asia in a hold and roll away, but she dropped her toy by the sudden movement. **Gear~ Gaim** The Warning driver and Orange lock seed appear and he put on the driver before pulling the lockseed on then attach to the cutter board belt and opening it with the knife switch. "Henshin!" **Lock-On Orange Soiya Orange Arms: Path of Saruka** **on stage** A giant metal orange came out of a zipper portal and landed on Issei with a shock wave that destroy any light attacks, a blue suit materialize his body as the orange break and folded into arm for him who becomes Kamen Rider Gaim. "This is my stage." He said as he grab the Peerless Saber and Orange Slicer out before running towards Raynare who block the dual slash with a light spear.

Gaim pull a lever from the back of the Peerless Saber before pressing the trigger then shoot energy bullets at the fallen angel before jumping back, press the knife lever down twice. **Orange Au Lait** His swords as he slash three times to send energy cuts at her, but she dodges the attack."Don't think you can win like last time!" Raynare yells before throwing a light spear at Asia, forcing Gaim to get between them while pressing the knife lever down thrice. **Orange Sparking** The armor unfolds back to an orange and Gaim spin it to block the attack, but the recoil throw him back laying on the ground and the black wings girl grabs the former nun and fly away. "Don't think you can get away without a scratch **!" Gun mode Thebee Power Hyper Laser** Using Hyper Sword and the wasp bot, Gaim fire a beam of energy at his target and wounded her leg. He watch them leave with Asia crying a bit, he then de-henshin and painfully walk to the rache-kun stuffed toy before tears leaks as he hug it. 'I promise that I will save you Asia, no matter what.' Something happens to the toy as a flame was on its tummy, but Issei just stare at it before dividing one hand into it and grabs something then pull them out. They were drumstick shape clubs and were red with a glitter of green. "Hibiki...Ongekibou…" After storing them away, Issei limp to the clubroom to ask for help.

 **An:** Next chapter is where fusion accrue.


	9. Chapter 9

Kamen Rider: Red Dragon 9: Fusion Henshin

 **Disclaimer:** Fang-Joker Type: Dead Heat-Massive Monster PuToTyra-saur~

 **Club room**

"Please Buchou, we need to save her!" Issei shouted as he was begging on his knees to his master only for her to explain the dangers and the ratings system. "So unless we're an outside force, we'll just bring shame to your family name." "Yes, I'm sorry Issei-kun but my hands are tied." Issei just got up and head to the door. "I'm the one who sorry for asking for something out of your reach." He left with doubt left in his peers' minds.

 **Home**

"Do you need me to come, I mean you haven't awaken Ddraig yet and you only can use one rider at a time than fuse two and can't go on Super." Hata said with worry, but Issei wasn't convinced. "It's okay Onee-chan, I can manage as long it just me there. Plus I don't want anyone to see what you are right now." He got on his motorcycle he got last birthday and and drove away. "You know you didn't master Ultimate." Flesa said in his mind.'I know, but Asia-san need me now since she use the cell.' He answers with a thought. 'I won't abandon her no matter what.' "Why do you have to be so wreckles?"

 **Church**

Issei hide his bike in some bushes then release Booster Gear when he sense two beings. "Who goes there?!" "Come down Hyoudou-san, it's us." Kiba said as he and Koneko move to his vision. "Let me guess, you guys predict that I'm going to attack them and Buchou receive a request from the higher up. And right now Buchou and Akeno-Sempai are dealing with any enemies on the outside." "Issei- baka is smarter than many thought." The moment Koneko said that, Issei hunch down in shame.

They arrive at the church's door after a few minutes before Issei stop them. "Hold on, there someone in the other side." Before anyone react, Issei punch the door open by breaking it off its hinges and sent it to Freed who has cut it in half with his light sword. "Damn you devil, you ruin my surprise! It's bad enough that you have a split body armor, now you have backup as well?" The Knight and Rook glare at the pawn who respond calmly. "He crazy, meaning he see anyone as his enemy." The two accept it for now and attack Freed. "Issei, go ahead and stop what they're planning." Yuuto said and Issei begin to run pass them, but the executor shoot with his revolver. "Don't think I let you get away!" He try to slash Issei with his light sword but he grab it with his right hand then punch him with the left. "It might have destroyed my hand if I was human before receiving my evil pieces, but I wasn't." Issei then bash through the stand where a hidden entrance was.

 **Basement**

"Let Her Go!" Issei yells when he reach the room, he saw Asia crossify in mid-air. "Tch, you again. Why don't you die already?" Raynare ask as she and the other 3 Fallen angels were in the room with a group of dispel church followers when Asia. "What are you doing to her?!" "Just removing her sacred gear." When the screaming stop, Asia was drop to the floor while Twilight Healing was in Raynare's hands. "Finally, it's mine!" She shouted but notice that Issei has manage to get to Asia easily. "Asia! Oi, Asia! Say something!" yelled Issei as he shook Asia's body looking for any response. Asia opened her eyes, her eyes still lifeless without any light in it, yet she tried to raise her arms so she could touch Issei's face. "Ise-san….?" "Yeah… Yeah, it's me, Ise! Come on, Asia…. Be strong! You can go through this! Just hang in there!" said Issei with his voice trembling. He knew very well that there was nothing he can do, but he still wanted to cling on hope as he said his futile words. The army of exorcists prepared their guns and swords as one of them took a step forward to attack Issei who had his back opened, but Raynare raised her hand upwards, commanding them to stop. The fallen angels decided to wait Issei to finish his conversation with Asia, thinking that they were already having the upper-hand. All three fallen angel girl adorned mocking smirks on their faces as they watched Issei drowning in sadness while the male fallen angel notice anger flaking out from the thick sadness. 

"I'm… I'm sorry, Ise-san… It seems that… I won't be able to meet you again…." said Asia who finally managed to caress Issei's cheek with her hand. Issei's eyes widened from Asia's words that the girl aware of what is going to happen to her. "It's been short…. But I'm glad that I met you… I'm very happy that I finally got myself a friend…" said Asia as her fingers moved on Issei's face. "A friend who wants to shed tears at my departure…" Issei realised that he has been crying all the time when Asia's finger wiped the tears that drenched his cheeks. "No… It's me who is sorry to let this happen to you…." said Issei choked in his tears as he embraced Asia tighter. "If I had known sooner… I could've… I could've…" "It's fine Ise-san… You came for me…. That's all that matters…" said Asia as her tears also poured down on her face. "Say, Ise-san… Do you think... I can have more friends in the afterlife…?" she asked weakly. Issei only smiled as his tears kept streaming down. "Yes…. You'll definitely make lots of friends in heaven… I know a sweet girl like you will be liked well among people… You will have lots and lots of friends before you know it!" Asia smiled on Issei's answer, "Is that so…? I'm so happy… Ise-san, will you still be my friend until the end?" Issei grabbed the hand that was holding his face gently, then he nodded. "Yes, I'll gladly stay as your friend. I will also gladly be your friend in your next life, and the life after… I'll always be your friend, Asia…" "Thank… you…" was Asia's final words as she closed her eyes and her hand on Issei's face finally slipped away from Issei's grasp. Issei saw Asia died with peaceful expression on her face and he embraced Asia even tighter, letting out his silent cry with sobs. "It was fun while it last but don't worry, you soon meet her again in the afterlife." Raynare said as one of the exorcists was going to cut Issei in half, but the pawn has his left arm pierce through the exorcist's chest and hold the heart before crush it with his now evolve Booster Gear that cover his hand. "You made a terrible mistake going against someone made to be the ultimate war machine." He said as his eyes was cover by the shadow of his hair, but before he strikes, his teammates arrive. "Issei!" The small distraction was enough for Issei to grab Asia's lifeless body, throw it to the air, and start punching and kicking through to reach his peers then catch Asia before facing them. "Kiba… Koneko-chan… Can you take Asia out of here? I'll catch up later." "Issei-kun, you're the one who should get out of here! Just leave this to me and Koneko-chan…" "You're going to use his sacred gear?" Koneko cut Kiba off as Issei just smile. "Thank for understanding, I treat you with a snack back in the club." Kiba finally understand why and grab Asia before staring at Issei. "Just don't die for our sake." "Thank, and I won't."

My demons- by StarSet

When the two left with the passing nun, Issei turn back to his ex-girlfriend. "You're a fool for even trying to think that you can defeat all of us by yourself!" "Maybe I am, but I am also a Kamen Rider. Henshin!" **Fusion: Fang-Joker Type: Dead Heat Tire Koukan: Massive Monster PuToTyra-saur~** Three Rider form was image in front of him after he spin the gear and press the button, then combine and form armor. The outer limbs are of W's Fang-Joker form with the chest has OOO's PuToTyra symbol on the red and white body armor of Drive's Dead Heat form but the Massive Monster tire was acttach by the armor so it when over the symbol with the Invincible chest and torso attachments place in perfectly. As for the helmet, it was combine with all of the three riders' forms in sink. "You did it Onii-chan you fuse without the complete watch!" 'Can't talk… need to focus… on maintaining form… since it was force open.' He begin by slashing the exorcists with his sharp claws with wild rampage heat. Any foes that fell will be stomp to death as the fusion rider continue his death slather, block any melee weapons and dodge bullets before pressing Fang memory's horn once. **Arm Fang** *roar* A blade form on the right wrist as Issei reflects a the bullets back to the enemies as the left arm slam through the ground cover with purple cracks and pull out the Medagabryu in ax mode and attack with both bladed weapons.

"Avoid getting close to him!" Kalawarner warn the exorcists while throwing a light spear, but Issei chop it in half thank to the purple cores' nothingness ability then he press the horn twice. **Shoulder Fang** *roar x 2* The blade then reform on the shoulder as Issei grab it with his right hand and throw it at a group, it act like a boomerang and cut the exorcists to pieces and face the next group while passing the OOO scanner over the OOO driver. **Scanning Charge** The shoulder horns grew and stab a few unlucky opponents while the rest were frozen solid thanks to the wings from his helmet before the tail smash them to scatter bits. "Take this!" Dohnaseek charge with 2 light spears in hand but the teeth covers slam into him from opposite sides and the tire tongue grab him and fling him around the room while Issei press the horn trice. **Fang Maximum Drive** *Louder roar* "Fang Strife" He jump up into the air and do a spinning side kick with the blade reforming at the ankle, Dohnaseek receive the attack as a F slash and Fang's biting was shown before being destroyed. Issei then grabs his Ongekibou and attack a third group, trapping them with a seal of the ten neo rider while he b drummed it to send multiple combo strikes.

"Everyone, get out of here from the monster!" Raynare order after staring at her _so call_ ex-boyfriend's eyes through the red, green, and grayish-white len viser saw rage beyond anything she saw before that it frighten her. Saw that the fallen angels has immediately left through the room and most of the exorcists are struggling to leave at the same time, Issei load some cell medal into the Medagabryu and shut the mouth before switching to bazooka mode and fire. **Gokkun: Putotyranno Hissatsu~**

 **Outside, few minutes before**

"Buchou-chan, do you think it's strange that none of the fallen angels came out?" Her queen ask as she and Rias head to the church. "Perhaps they expect one of the riders to stop them Akeno-chan." When they arrive she saw her knight and rook guarding the nun her pawn has care for. "Kiba-san what happening and where Ise?" "I'm sorry M'lady, but Issei-san told us to go while he deal with the enemies!" Kiba expect to be punish as well as Koneko, but Rias just hug them. "I'm not mad at you or Ise, thought I am disappointed that he fight by himself." *boom* An explosion was heard inside and three fallen angels pass them in a rush of fear before they saw an armor warrior that looks like a fusion of riders by Rias has pass by as well. 'The user can fuse riders? Sona-san will have a field day.'

Issei has caught up with his targets and use his tire tongue to hold them in place as he put more cell medals in the Medagabryu on ax mode and clomp the mouth before sending a purple energy slash that cut of Raynare's right wing and Kalawarner's and Mittelt's left wing, then grab the teeth covers and pull the lever. **Mo-Mo-Mo-Monsters: Full Throttle** Giant copy of the covers form at the three and slam together before they fell and crash. Issei landed seconds later to see Raynare healing the others from most of the major wounds including herself thought it will be months until their wing is restored. Raynare felt his presence and turn to see the boy she betrayed. "So you do have a heart, but you can't release the full power of Twilight's healing even if you force it to your limit because it isn't your to begin with." She was frozen in both fear and shock as Issei continue. "The light from the sacred gear was similar with the light from the twilight in horizon… Asia's light when she was using the power was brimming with love, kindness and warmth… The same like I felt when I gaze at the sunset… However… When you used that power…. I couldn't sense any warmth at all… It's nothing like Asia's light… What you did was no different from average healing power that ordinary magicians can do… And the light came from you… It disgusts me…." Issei said it with a snarl as he gritted his teeth in anger. "So Raynare…. I'll have you to give it back to me… No, to Asia…." He then approach her as each step he takes cause her to squirt back in fear. "Please Issei-kun, I still have that band you gave me!" She wanted to say more but he move quickly and hold her in the air by the neck. "Last warning, give me her sacred gear or die." She hand him Twilight and he let go before swiping a card through the slot box before aiming his phone gun. **Recovery Excel Charge** "Issei Wait!" He has already shot them but instead of dying, their wounds are fully heal yet the sore pain is still there. "I give you a second chance to make things right. Go to your master and face your punishment and tell him that the Kamen Rider will protect this city from any disasters that comes towards here. Now go!" shouting the last word cause them to scat while holding each other while Issei de-henshin and return to the church, but he decide to say one more thing. "If you haven't try to kill me that night, I could have help you whenever you're in trouble."

"Why didn't you left us?!" Kalawarner semi shout/ask when the three were far away. "It's because we been together for years, even if we argue and fight each other, you two are the only things close to sisters. Plus, Azazel-sama would kill me for abandon comrades." Raynare said with blushing cheeks, thought Mittelt snuggles into the side of her chest. "I always wanted a sister, but not the mean kind." She pouted as the older look over the others. "I wonder how Azazel-sama would response to the threat?" "Probably want to see the limits of this 'Kamen Rider' who will kill us the next time we'll meet." The youngest say as the middle of them disagree. "I don't think so, he was more angry at us for the deeds we did to him, yet he didn't kill us. Plus he know that there's a way to save her which is why he want her sacred gear. I just hope we can convince him to forgive us."

 **Back with Issei**

When Issei arrive he just walked over his friends who were surrounding Asia's body on the bench. Issei did not bother to greet his master and the others as he simply kneeled in front of Asia and put the Twilight Healing on top of her chest. However, even after the Twilight Healing had been returned to its rightful owner, Asia's lifeline had already been severed when her sacred gear was taken away. The other devils could only watched in silence as the Twilight Healing being absorbed into Asia's body, while the latter did not even move an inch. "Ojou-sama", at that particular address, Rias saw her pawn was already facing her with his head lowered obscuring his eyes with his bangs. Suddenly, her pawn went down into one-knee gesture like a knight as he said, "I'm sorry for such an unsightly display. I'm also sorry for acting without your consent."

True, assuming that Rias was purposely not telling Issei about the assault before he left the club room earlier, Issei was practically moving independently without any orders or consent from his master, which means disobedience and Issei well aware that he still befriending Asia despite Rias had forbid him to do so. However, Rias noticed Issei's body that shook ever so slightly, trying to hold the grief over his loss tonight. Issei who was expecting at least a lecture or simply just a dismissal suddenly felt a pair of arms circling around his head and pulling him into a hug. Soon he realized that his master was kneeling before him and embracing him by pulling his head into her chest, her arms gently rubbed his head. The boy did not bother to make any remark about his head being pulled into Rias' breasts, as he felt his master's warmth that enveloped him.

"Just let it out, Ise…" Issei was surprised at Rias's words. "It's been very painful for you, has it? It's okay, just let it out…" At Rias's gentle voice, Issei's eyes softened as tears welling up in his eyes again. Soon his arms were raised as he gripped on Rias' uniform, his teeth gritted, he buried his head a bit deeper into his master's embrace and he let out muffled sobs as tears rolling down his face freely. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry for being so weak…" Issei apologized again and again between his sobs. "Even with this power… I still failed to save my friend…. I'm so sorry…" Rias only smiled lovingly as she kept hugging the boy with her hands kept stroking his head to comfort him with her eyes closed. "It's fine, Ise… It's fine… Or rather, it's still too early for you to grief." Issei stopped crying and opened his eyes as he broke off from Rias' embrace, only to see his master smiled in confidence, as if she still had everything under her control. Rias only stood up from her position and she picked out a chess piece from her pocket, a bishop piece to be precise. Issei who recognise the chess piece widened his eyes in realisation. "Ojou-sama… Is that…?" Rias nodded, "Yes, Ise. I'm about to do it. Can you tell me her full name? I will start the revival right away."

After a flash of red light, Asia has open her eyes again with confusion. "Issei… Why are you here?" Before she could continue, Issei has hug her with tears of joy. The moment seems to be perfect that nothing could ruin it, thought Hata is known for doing the impossible. *ring, ring* "Excuse me for a sec… hello?" _"Issei! It's getting late and you have school, what keeping you from coming back home with a cute girl?!"_ "Sis, well… I didn't save Asia-san in time but Buchou recruit her so she can still live." _"Really? That great! Tell your master that I'm coming to talk to her about the nun's living arrangement at lunch tomorrow along with meeting the rest of your peers, I'm so excited!"_ "Okay, love you too." Issei hang up and put away his phone back into his pocket. "I better get going before he decided to destroy our house, see you tomorrow." He went towards the bushes where his bike is and drove off, but not forgetting to wave goodbye to the others. "Fu fu fu, Issei-kun know how to surprise us."

 **Home**

"So why your fallen angels did these kills?" _"They when against my orders of only watching them and try to get to my good side. I may have research Sacred Gear to feed my interest, but I never hurt anyone on propose."_ "I know, you're a collect-o-path since you always collect everything that caught your eye Azazel." _"Guilty as charged, thought how far Issei is in completing the watch?"_ "He going to face his senpai riders soon but it will be awhile before the last of the upgrades has been found. Thought fusing rider powers is possible."


End file.
